A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is an electronic display device that is widely used as a display device for electronic devices such as computers, televisions, cellular phones, and the like. LCD devices generally include a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate. A liquid crystal layer is disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.